


A Gentle Touch

by orphan_account



Category: F. T. Island
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Riding, Smut, Some Fluff, kind of, sf9 is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There are a lot of things that can happen backstage.And Jonghun has an idea.





	A Gentle Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> i'm back with another ff  
> i dunno what to put into the summary so please just read it, please  
> i'm sorry for any mistakes  
> love ya <3  
> (cross-posted to wattpad)

Hongki always looked good in a skirt or a dress. His legs were long and slim and his figure had the perfect curves . Everyone knew that very well, but there was one person who was allowed to see it, well, properly.

 

 Jonghun was sitting in a chair looking at the bathroom door with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he waited for his band mate.

 

"Baby, come out already."

 

A hand peeked out of the wooden door, fingers curling on it.

 

"I-I don't, really like this."

 

 Hongki mumbled before stepping out of the bathroom completely, a skirt hanging from his apple hips and a red shirt exposing his chest slightly.

 

"You look amazing."

 

 Jonghun said licking his lips, his eyes hungrily wandering over Hongki's body, undressing him with his gaze. The older  blushed and tugged his skirt down a little bit mumbling a soft 'thanks' under his breath, his trembling fingers soothing the folded fabric.

 

"Come here."

 

 The younger patted his lap and smiled proudly when Hongki blushed. Hongki shyly stepped closer to the leader, hesitating at first but sitting in his lap slowly, with his legs on either side of the other. The taller looked over at the clock hanging on the wall, nodding his head as he looked back at Hongki with narrow but loving eyes. He slid his hand up Hongki’s thigh, under the younger's skirt, gently rubbing circles into his skin with a smile creeping onto his full lips.

 

"We still have about an hour, do you think you could make it?"

 

 The younger asked as he leaned forward kissing the older  vocalist's chest softly. The blasting sound of SF9's Midnight Road that was followed by Easy Love was still slightly heard trough out the backstage rest room and the shorter male whimpered and nodded making the keyboardist smirk against his skin. He let his other hand travel more down the the older boy's bottom, squeezing it lightly. He didn't need to look at Hongki to know that the older rolled his eyes, he just couldn't help it, he loved Hongki's body, sue him.

 

He lifted his head up when he felt his fingers getting a little wet and raised an eyebrow at the boy sitting in his lap. The vocalist blushed and wiggled in the other's grip, squeezing his shoulders.

 

"Jonghun-ssi...."

 

 "Were you planning on doing this, sweetheart?"

 

 Jonghun said and kissed the other boy's neck again, lightly biting at it and creating a colorful mark, followed by another kiss on his cheek. The older looked down on him and smiled a bit before biting his lip lightly.

 

"Maybe.."

 

 Hongki's head fell back when a finger entered him without any warning, he brought one of his hands to his mouth when the younger began thrusting his finger in and out of him slowly, adding one after the other and picking up his pace. Hongki bit at his fist, stopping the moans from escaping, but Jonghun frowned and growled lowly in his throat, making the older remove his hands.

 

 Hongki moaned lowly, gripping tightly at the other's shoulders. Jonghun wrapped his other hand around the male's waist and pushed him down onto his fingers, making Hongki open his mouth but no sound came out, like if he couldn't, like if it was too much to handle. But, he knew how to handle this, him and Jonghun fucked trillion times before so why was he so sensitive today?

 

"Are you okay?"

 

 Hongki nodded as low pants left his mouth. He opened his eyes slightly, he had no shame anymore.

 

"Please, just fuck me already... please"

 

 Jonghun smirked, his fingers curling in inside of the older. Hongki moaned and dropped his head onto Jonghun's shoulder. Jonghun pressed a kiss to the side of Hongki's head as he slowly pulled his fingers out of him, a whimper leaving the vocalist’s  lips.

 

"Shh baby, you're gonna get what you want."

 

 "Be gentle, please."

 

 Jonghun nodded.

 

"I'll be gentle babe."

 

 Hongki shuddered and lifted his head up, lifting his body as well. Jonghun unzipped his jeans and tugged them low enough to pull his ,already hard, cock out. Hongki's eyes widened a bit, he always knew that the leader was a bigger size but it never failed to make him a bit nervous. Jonghun chuckled, interrupting Hongki's train of thoughts. Jonghun raised one of his hands up to Hongki's head, petting it and kissing his cheek again.

 

"Look babe, it's gonna be okay, you always do so good."

 

 Jonghun said and groaned a little when his fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and he stroked it a few times. Hongki smiled, feeling warm and loved before slowly sitting down, his grip on Jonghun's forearm tightening.

 

"H-Hurts..."

 

 Hongki shut his eyes tight and rested his head on Jonghun's chest. Jonghun chuckled as he stroked Hongki's hair, his other hand rubbing his back.

 

"You're doing so well baby."

 

 Hongki lifted his head up when he was sat all the way down and sighed in relief. Jonghun slid his hands up the vocalist's thighs and hissed at the tightness of the older.

 

"Fuck, you're still so tight."

 

 Hongki smiled as he felt himself getting more comfortable with something being inside of him. He rose up and sat back down making both of them moan lowly with the sound of lube filling the room.

 

"Fuck baby, just like that."

 

 "Jonghun-ssi"

 

Jonghun's hips jerked up making Hongki moan lowly. Hongki's pace became faster and faster as he felt the burning sensation bubbling up in his abdomen.

 

"J-Jonghun-ssi."

 

 Hongki whined and Jonghun looked up at the older  with half lidded eyes and nodded, knowing by the tone in Hongki's voice what the vocalist wants.

 

"Come for me."

 

 "C-Coming.... fuck."

 

 Hongki's limbs began trembling as he dirtied the skirt. Jonghun followed short behind, the tightness of the younger bringing him to his climax.

 

"Fuck, are you okay?"

 

 Jonghun asked, worried about the older. Hongki nodded before shakily standing up and walking into the bathroom. Jonghun sighed before grabbing a tissue and cleaning himself up. A smile made it's way onto his face when he heard his band mate talking.

 

"I ruined my skirt because of you."

 

 Hongki whined and Jonghun chuckled.

 

"Sorry?"

 

 "You better be."


End file.
